


lead me towards the deep end

by tarquin



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarquin/pseuds/tarquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hot.</p><p>Fair game, Seamus decides, because he did just pay twelve dollars to spend his day at a water park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lead me towards the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some slypkc with left novahd to truly make you feel alive

It’s hot.

Fair game, Seamus decides, because he did just pay twelve dollars to spend his day at a water park.

He loses sight of his friend James within seconds of being let in the front gate and having to navigate through the locker room. High pitched squeals of children echo around the large fenced in park, and Seamus just has to guess that James’ has joined them. It’s only somewhat irritating, Seamus has the towels and cooler and their wallets, the only thing his roommate had been in charge of was swim trunks and sunscreen, both of which had been applied previously in the washroom stalls.

Now he stares out at the expanse in front of him, feeling sweat start to form on his brow and on the nape of his neck. The smell of chorine is cloying and present, unmistakable in this atmosphere. There are sunning chairs laid out everywhere, surrounding the giant wave pool in front of him and even more lining the lazy river behind. To the left of it all is a water slide that spirals up into the sky, though a line has long formed down it.

Seamus’ interest piques. That’s the kind of shit he wants to wait an hour and a half in line for. But it’ll be a cold, frigid day in hell before Seamus gets James up any structure that’s more than five feet tall. And, he think listlessly as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, he’s not gonna go at it alone.

Sighing, Seamus drops down their towels, James’ pale blue, his a mulberry purple, on twin sunning chairs. He plops the cooler, containing mostly contraband water bottles and a gratuitous amount of sun block, between them. All the real valuables are in the car and Seamus has been assured at least four times that no one is going to have such a vendetta against a locked cooler that they’ll resort to thievery. Fingers crossed, he guesses.

He really has to hope this venture will be worth it.

Big public outings like this aren’t really what Seamus is all about. He’s no shut in (Despite what James says,) but when it comes to living his life, being shaken awake by a roommate that smells like coconut oil at a quarter after one in the afternoon on a Saturday isn’t really a part of Seamus’ daily routine.

In all honesty this is something Seamus works to avoid, big crowded spaces full of wailing kids and overpriced food and possible cooler thieves. But it’s nice so far. It’s not as crowded as he’d thought it would be. The heat is piercing but it’s dry, not a cloud in the sky and just as little chance of rain in the future.

He’d begrudgingly agreed to be tacked on to one of James’ thoughtless, spur-of-the-moment adventure outings, so he decides that he’ll have to make the best of it. He turns his back on his towels and kicks off his shoes, feeling the heat of the concrete soak into his soles. His skin itches, the water is curaçao blue and the audacious side of him, the one hidden under all the eye-rolls and snarky comments, tells him to get in, hiss at the coldness, let the waves circle his ankles and draw him in deeper.

And he’ll bend to this nagging eventually, he’s sure. But first, where the hell did James get off to?

/  +  /

Seamus finds him behind the wave pool, in the slight shadow of the towering structure that controls the pool and whatever it is that goes into managing it. Stacked by the building are piles upon piles of colorful life preservers in varying sizes for the varying sizes of their riders. Currently James has a wide blue one under one arm, and is plucking a slightly slimmer yellow one from the top of a different pile.

He’s somewhat unmistakable in a crowd, at least to Seamus’ eyes. He’s not outlandishly tall or stacked, more average in height a slightly rotund in stomach if Seamus were being honest, but energy radiates off of him in everything he does. He holds himself with confidence that screams ‘ _I do not have chronic back pain!_ ’ and his swim shorts are obnoxiously orange and yellow. His hair is currently a dangerously large pile of thick black curls that sway as he moves.

Seamus could laugh at the strange pride that stacks in his chest. There he is: Seamus’ closest friend.

“No, it’s cool, take off right away.” Seamus deadpans as he approaches him. James turns, already wearing a distracted and careless shrug as he does so. His expression asks;  _did you expect any more from me?_ and Seamus has to admit he didn’t.

He just clicks his tongue in distaste as he crosses the gap between them, reaching out to take the yellow life preserver from James’ grip. When James jerks back and shakes his head Seamus deepens his frown, but only for a second before another voice butts in. Seamus sees how James’ eyes light up then, and in the moments that follow he wonders how much of this ‘out-of-the-blue’ adventure was actually quite premeditated.

“Yo, dude, today?”

Aleksandr Marchant’s voice is not one that’s hard to miss. It’s got a deepness to it, an edge that was forged while the boy learned to speak pure Russian for the first eight years of his life, then trained his tongue in English's clinical dialect. Currently that voice is tinged with impatience and gaining volume as Aleks approaches them.

Seamus watches, just slightly amused, as James’ expression sparks to mischievous livelihood but just as quickly sours. Probably so he can frown a second later, barking “I was getting one for you Aleksandr, goddamn.”

“Hey, Aleks.” Seamus tacks on. The boy waves.

He’s gotten a haircut since the last time Seamus saw him, ever trimming down the remnants of his Bieber-inspired embarrassment from two years ago. (This is something Seamus has only seen because through James’ recommendation Aleks had appeared on Seamus’ facebook friends list. This was months ago but Aleks is still somehow there, meme-to-status-update ratio be damned.) He’s slimmer than one would have assumed, guy takes midnight runs for the hell of it, Seamus had imagined he might have a little more bulk to him.

In his navy blue shorts and nothing else he’s not much of an impressive sight in Seamus’ opinion. However, his isn’t exactly the one that matters here.

Aleks reaches James and snatches the yellow life preserver away, only eliciting a pleased huff from James’ chest. The two head back in the direction of the Lazy River and Seamus feels a twinge for a second, something like emptiness, like all of the sudden he’d become a third wheel. Oh goddamnit.

At the last second, a heartbeat before Seamus gives up where he stands and turns back towards the car, James pauses in whatever he’d been saying to Aleks and beckons to him, waving him over.

“You coming, Seamus?” He asks, entirely blind to the torture he’s squared Seamus into for the afternoon. But it’d only be more of a mess if Seamus threw a fit and left, and if he gets even the slightest hint of a sunburn on his skin he can bitch at James about it for days as punishment. Seamus lifts a hand to wave him away as he grabs an inner-tube, bright red.

“Be there in a second.” He says. James responds with a thumbs-up.

Seamus considers giving him a thumbs down back, a taste of what he’s gotten himself into.

/  +  /

“Hey, you found your way back!”

There’s a raucous, quaternary voice joining them, apparently. It belongs to the body of a Puerto-Rican boy with hair that points into a faux-hawk, the kind Aleks can only try to emulate. (This could, Seamus hypothesizes, have to do with the fact that they live together.) Eddie Cardona waits in the part of the lazy river where the water doesn’t even reach his ankles, a bright orange life preserver under his arm, a pair of stylish sunglasses over his eyes.

Seamus winces, sunglasses would have been smart. If _only_ he’d had time to plan.

“It’s not my fault James got so fascinated with the colors that he couldn’t find his way back.” Aleks snarks, and Eddie gives James a wide-eye’d stare, wordlessly asking if what Aleks said was true.

“Fuck you.” James responds poignantly. Eddie laughs. He does that a lot.

“Hey, Seamus! I hoped you were coming.” Eddie says as Seamus catches up to the rest of the group. He nods a hey in return, relief snagging on to his worst nerves.

He’s not entirely familiar with Eddie, the two had crossed paths multiple times before, but only ever in the presence of their respective roommates. But from what Seamus knows about him he’ll gladly admit to the fact that relief flooded his system the moment he saw the other boy.

Now that he’s got Eddie, it won’t be a day of  _just_  him tagging along after Things 1&2\. If he’d had been dragged into this as well, this probably means that both Aleks and James had been conversing for some time about how much they wanted to have this venture, but wouldn’t dare let themselves show up alone.

Seamus finds himself pleased that he’s not the only one on No Homo Dude Entourage duty.

“Yeah, glad I’m not  _alone_.” Seamus says sharply, but James and Aleks are trading jokes or barbed insults, it’s hard to tell which, and they don’t hear him. Eddie just shakes his head. Seamus would bet that if they weren’t in hearing (read: punching,) range he might say ‘Young love, what can you do?’

They wade into the shallows of the river, an imitation current washing around them as they settle into their tubes. Seamus hasn’t touched water yet and his body jolts at the coldness of it, a stark, stark contrast to the heat of the day. At least Eddie laughs.

“You’ll get used to it soon.” He assures him, “Soon it feels like bathwater. Just go under, get your head wet.”

Seamus  _could_  complain to Eddie that at its deepest the attraction only reaches three feet, but his own excuse leaves him before he can. A few feet ahead, where Aleks and James were once drifting, a bright yellow tube gets flipped. There’s a splash that’s followed by a string of poorly stunted curse words  _(“There are kids here, shut the hell up!”_ ), all drowned out by James’ cackle.

Seamus lifts up his hands and does a melancholy golf clap, one that Eddie happily mimics. James tips his head back and laughs louder while Aleks resurfaces, death no doubt broiling in his eyes.

Hissing as the water laps at his shorts and spine, Seamus settles back. The current is gentle and placed sparsely around the five minute long ride are little spots of shade. If he wanted, he could drift in the same messy circle for hours. It would be a better thought if he actually tanned.

“James woke me up two hours ago,” Seamus says, disturbing the quiet around him. Eddie perks up a little bit at the sound of his voice but his eyes are still hidden behind the glasses. “He was  _insisting_  that I go along with him to the park because, his words, ‘It’s finally the right time.’”

Seamus dips his head back, pointing to where their friends are currently engrossed in trying to lock their legs together without landing a (intentional) kick to the balls.  Eddie looks and gives a solemn nod, he too recognizes that he’d been dragged along to play wingman.

“How about you?” Seamus asks.

Eddie snorts. He trails his fingers along the surface of the water before flicking them up, little droplets landing on Seamus’ skin and making him squirm.

“Last night at like midnight Aleks walked into my room and told me I was going with him to a water park. I told him he was paying for me, done deal.”

“Shit, I should have made James pay for me too.” Seamus replies. This strikes Eddie’s funny bone particularly well. The things Seamus say often seem to do this.

“Just ask him for a refund at the end of the day.” Eddie jokes. He does a terrible impression of Seamus’ voice. “I wingmanned for you hard man, now gimme my money back.”

“Wow, verbatim, you nailed it.” Seamus says, and this tops off Eddie’s giggle fit. He tips his head back and lets out a laugh that’s purely from his chest, golden and light.

Seamus likes Eddie, he decides. Despite seeing him mostly by association in whatever it is that Aleks does, he finds that he’s warmed up far more to the former than the latter. Seamus would think that Eddie isn’t the type he usually is drawn to, all fire and vigor and electricity, but then he has to remind himself that James is very much the same and Seamus couldn’t ask for a better roommate.

Eddie, being Eddie and all, takes that dial of absurdity and drills it up to max but it doesn’t ruin the experience. If anything, Seamus thinks, it enhances it.

The river takes them under a bridge that’s made entirely for aesthetic, one that leads to another bridge that leads to the rest of the park. Eddie takes off his sunglasses as they drift under it and points excitedly to the patterns of the water on the concrete ceiling.

“That’s my favorite thing.” He declares, finger following the ripples in dizzy little patterns. “Isn’t it awesome, Seamus? I’m gonna paint the ceiling of my room like this.”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Seamus agrees.

He makes up his mind then, as he slowly dips his foot in the cold water and kicks the tube that Eddie’s laying in over, that he’s glad he came.

The boy jumps up a second later, coughing and chasing after both Seamus and the tube that has floated out in front of him riderless. His entire expression is one that’s etched out of shock, and he soon gives chase.

Eddie tries to tackle Seamus over and they struggle, but before some underpaid teen can blow a whistle at them Seamus gives. He lets the water shock the air out of his lungs as Eddie flips him. It’s cold, biting but also a relief on the heat of his skin. If he hadn’t flipped Eddie first this might mean war. But Seamus takes the rebuttal with dignity. Well, as much as he can.

He bounces off the smooth concrete floor and then pushes his head above the surface, glaring.

“Seamus.” Eddie says, suddenly all business. He’s pushed his top half through the tube instead of laying out on it so that the flipping can’t continue. Seamus follows suit, wrestling his body through the squeaking plastic.

“Seamus.” Eddie says again.

“What?”  Seamus replies, turning his head away in mock displeasure. He’s not ready for the brush of foreign fingertips along his eyebrows a second later as Eddie pushes the hair away from his eyes.

“Dude.” Eddie breathes, softer this time. “This water makes your eyes…so fucking blue.”

/  +  /

They ride out the lazy river as long as they can, eventually catching up to Aleks and James who have apparently gotten the butterflies and lip-bitten smiles out of their systems. Now they seem to actually remember the existence of their friends.

At one point Seamus had considered calling them out, point out the painful obviousness of their interactions and intentions in dragging him and Eddie along, but the bitterness has died inside of him. In its place is a weightlessness, something so pleasant and unexpected that Seamus doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Then Aleks and Eddie get into a shouting match three feet in front of him that ends with the two of them standing in the shallow waters and tackling each other to the ground and Seamus realizes he doesn’t have to do anything at all.

Eventually, through tandem boredom and wavering glares from lifeguards getting quickly tired of their shit, they leave the simplicity of the river behind. By then they’re loosened up, excitable, like the tight circles they’d been floating in had been winding them up. They let loose then at the wave pool then, and after that the snack bar.

Throughout the entirety of the afternoon James and Aleks are inseparable. Seamus finds that for as often as they’re laughing they’re also shouting, and he has to guess that it’s just their game. It’s like each other’s nerves are their favorite things to play with, to pluck like guitar strings, if only to elicit the loudest and filthiest reactions.

Seamus doesn’t get it, personally, but he smiles when they have their fun.

Besides, who would he be to take jabs at them when Eddie has decided that he and Seamus will be every bit the same?

In the wave pool Eddie is mischievous, abandoning his life preserver to sink under water and pull at Seamus’ toes. Then, in opposition of getting repeatedly kicked in the face, he clings to Seamus’ own life raft in the middle of the waves. Eddie paws at Seamus’ arms, holding tight and not at all subtly trying to recreate the door scene from Titanic.

When it’s Seamus’ turn to say ‘ _I’ll never let go, Jack_ ,’ he rolls his eyes. “Only room for one person asshole, Mythbusters proved that.” And twists the tube out of Eddie’s hands. James and Aleks both gape in mock-horror until Eddie returns with a vengence, trying to pull Seamus down with him.

“I always knew Leonardo DiCaprio was an asshole!” He shouts before Eddie clutches his stomach and drags him down.

Later when Seamus retires to the shallows, spent, Eddie follows him.

“Hey, did I piss you off?” He asks while Seamus pads out of the pool. His voice is tight and genuine. “I thought you were joking around, but uh, if I took it too far, I mean,”

Seamus wrings the water out of his hair, waving Eddie off.

“What? No, you’re fine. I just got like, heavy all of the sudden. Gotta rest.”

“I’ll rest with you!” Eddie asserts. Seamus thinks that he likes the boldness. He welcomes it. “As long as I wasn’t the one who made you heavy, I mean.”

(He hadn’t, really. The waves had. The screaming kids. His legs. Fuck, if it wasn’t the worst thing Seamus had ever thought he might tell the other boy that he’d been the one thing that kept him light.)

“You’re fine,” Seamus says, rolling his eyes. “Come on.”

The pair find a place to sit and kick disinterestedly at the waves under the lip of the pool. They can talk then, just the two of them, and it’s nice. Seamus soon realizes that the more he talks to Eddie, the more he likes him. The boy is fifty percent bullshit and bad jokes and fits of giggles, but the intelligible words that Seamus can twist out of him are worth the effort.

Seamus takes a long look at the boy perched beside him and decides he likes him a lot. He thinks Eddie has decided the same.

James and Aleks reappear a few minutes after the waves die down, ravenous. There’s a shitty overpriced food shack at an end of the park, and it’s that or splitting the hastily made sandwiches stuffed into Aleks’ backpack hours ago, the ones that have been sitting in the sun since.

Seamus makes James pay for his meal because at least Aleks had paid for Eddie’s ticket. He never directly says that it’s because James used him as a pawn in his and Aleks’ weird non-date, but it’s plenty implied.

Eddie laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s seen all week.

A burger, bun and meat and cheese, no pickles, no condiments, plain and simple.  Over the months several of these have been tossed violently in Seamus’ direction in the aftermath of James having to order them. Nine times out of ten he’s the one who gets to enjoy the fun of having the cashier clarify “ _No_  condiments?” and in return. Seamus is the one who gets to hear about it later.

Now Seamus faces that same confusion from the person behind the counter, which he is more or less used to. The gasp to his left from Eddie though, not so much.

“No fuckin’ way.”

Seamus looks at him, the cashier does the same.

“Two.” Eddie says to her, and the cashier looks to Seamus for approval. He nods, perplexed.

“Dude, I’m being serious right now,” Eddie says in a voice that is rapidly escalating in pitch, “I have  _never_  met anyone who eats burgers the way that I do. You’re the first one.”

“Hey, me neither.” Seamus huffs, impressed. “But it’s nice to see that at least someone else in the world has good taste.”

“I know, right!” Eddie squeals.

Seamus is preparing to go deeper into the evils of pickles on ground beef but before he can there’s a growl near bye. To the right of both of them at the food drop off James interjects, “Hey don’t order extra, I’m paying for that you assholes!”

“Uh, make it three.” Seamus says dryly to the girl behind the counter. James gasps, wounded, and Seamus shoots him a look that dares him to complain again.

“What if…Four.” Eddie tacks on. Groundbreakingly, he’s giggling while he says it.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Seamus says.

“You two are on your own, fuck both of you.” James concludes, crossing his arms. Eddie nudges Seamus in the ribs with his elbow and shakes his head, the game is over.

“Just two, sorry.” Seamus says to the less-than-amused cashier. Eddie shrugs his apology as well, and James tosses a twenty in their direction, looking none too pleased to do so. He grabs his hot dog from the tray it was served on and heads out the door.

“So anyway,” Seamus continues to Eddie, “Tell me your opinion on hot dogs.”

Outside there are long picnic tables with umbrellas skewered through the middle, and the pair find Aleks and James parked on one closest to a lush spread of grass and trees. They’re tittering about something, voices lowered for once and looking quite pleased to be in each other’s company.

That is, at least, until Eddie sneaks up behind Aleks and wraps two arms around his neck, pretending to snap it.

Seamus settles in as Aleks coughs up a mouthful of pizza, making sure to tell Eddie what a fuck, motherfucking asshole, dude, he is. This seems to be about normal for the two, as the anger in Aleks’ expression burns out before Eddie can step over the bench of the table and get comfortable.

Seamus decides not to comment on the fact that their elbows are constantly knocking, or that Eddie’s knee is solidly resting against his own. Instead he just gives a smug smile, nodding when Eddie lifts his burger to be toasted against Seamus’.

James and Aleks watch like they’re watching a couple of aliens interact, and Seamus finds that he loves it.

/  +  /

After eating and a brief period to rest water-tired legs (“Don’t wanna get cramps,” “Seamus you know goddamn well that’s an old wives tale.”) Seamus stays behind as the other three go off to explore the rest of the park. He promises he won’t be long to Eddie who watches him disdainfully, swearing that he’ll catch up as soon as he finishes slathering on another two layers of sunblock.

He’s Irish, okay? Necessary precaution.

He’s at the end process of this, spinning the combination lock on the cooler and tossing the bottle of sunblock in, when the sound of harried breathing accompanied by a single set of heavy feet hits Seamus’ ears. He turns, watching with slowly widening eyes as Aleks skitters towards him, narrowly avoiding the people in front of him with quick, pointed steps. Maybe those midnight runs are worth more than Seamus gave them credit for.

When Aleks reaches Seamus he’s panting lightly and his eyes are frantic. Seamus might be worried because the boy looks like he’s gone absolutely batshit, but there’s a grin on his face, right underneath his less-than-successful attempt at growing a mustache.

“Seamus!” He pants, still grinning and slapping a hand on the boy’s bare shoulder. Seamus looks at Aleks’ hand, then back to Aleks himself, and tepidly replies,

“…Yeah?”

“I’ll explain everything later man, but you gotta play along. Do this for me, alright?”

Seamus knows Aleks about as well as he knows his lab partner from seventh grade back in Chicago, which is to say, not very well. The idea of doing something based solely on their tepid friendship doesn’t exactly appeal to him. But curiosity does.

“…What are you asking me to do?” Seamus asks, furrowing his brow and taking a light step back. Aleks just grins and shakes his head, too out of breath to talk properly.

“Just. They’ll be here soon, okay? You’ve been dating Eddie for three months. Just run with it. It’ll be worth it, I swear.”

Before Seamus can even get out the “Wh,” of “What the hell is going on Aleks,” the boy is sprinting off, sandals slapping hard on the concrete until he disappears behind the corner of the wave pool building. The last Seamus sees of him are his skinny legs disappearing behind the building, and then the whistle of a lifeguard close bye, daring him to do it again.

For a second Seamus just stands, unsure of what the fuck just happened to him. But it isn’t long before he sees Eddie approaching through the throng of people around them from the same direction Aleks had appeared from. Right behind him, hot on his trail, is James. Eddie is grinning and trying to nonchalantly point at his chest without James seeing. And from what Seamus can gather by glance alone, James is unhappy.

Seamus lifts a hand as they get closer, giving a half wave.

Why the hell not. “Hey babe.”

Immediately a grin breaks out on Eddie’s face and he speeds up from a careful walk to a full jog. He’s not as graceful as Aleks was, tripping over abandoned towels and people’s feet and belongings. James keeps the same pace behind him, shaking his head in disbelief and apologizing in Eddie’s wake.

“Seamus!” Eddie declares as he reaches him, immediately dragging the boy into a close hug. The fresh slickness of Seamus’ skin feels strange being squished against Eddie’s own and he’s grateful when he’s let go, but the feeling doesn’t last too long. A second later there’s a scratchy, bearded grating on his cheek from where Eddie’s kissing him. Seamus blinks, stunned.

Now he’s feeling the heat on his face in a very new and unexpected way.

He says, “Oh.”

“No fucking way.” James voice breaks through the small barricade of white noise that has currently enveloped Seamus’ ears.  The last member of their party swerves around a group of pedestrians in his path to reach where Seamus and Eddie are standing, closer than is probably needed. James’ arms cross over his chest the second that he meets them.

“Hi James.” Seamus says nonchalantly, completely ignoring the fact that his roommate is fuming. “You forget something?”

“How long.” James says flatly, and Seamus can feel Eddie trying to hold back a laugh. Seamus leans back on his heels, all innocence. “How  _fucking_  long.”

“How long what?” He Seamus asks. He feels Eddie tense beside him and immediately James is pointing a finger between his eyes and exasperatedly clarifying; “How long have you two been together?”

Seeing James this riled up lets Seamus know that whatever he’s gotten into is already worth it, and so he shrugs plainly. He tosses a look at Eddie who has bitten down on his lower lip hard enough to turn it a bright red. His acting and subtlety needs work.

“Geeze, I don’t know.” Seamus drawls, reeling back like the memory evades him. “What, has it been like three months, something like that?”

Eddie swallows hard and looks back at Seamus, slowly regaining his composure.

“Uh, yeah.” He says, stumbling around a giggle. “I think it’s something like that.”

James looks between the two of them and Seamus decides to go all in, slinging an arm around Eddie’s waist and pulling him in close. Eddie goes with the motion fluidly, happily pressing himself into Seamus’ hip and tipping his head so that it’s resting on Seamus’ crown of hair.

James drops his arms and just blinks for a moment, dumbfounded. “Okay but how did I not know about this? I live with you for fuck’s sake!”

“I dunno, man.” Seamus says. He can’t stop being aware of how his hand is nestled on the warm skin of Eddie’s hip, how he can feel the boy breathing right beside him. “I mean it’s not like we announced it with streamers and banners but it’s not like we’ve been trying to keep it a secret either.”

“Yeah, maybe you were too distracted by something else to notice.” Eddie says, voice quivering. “Like your own love life or something.”

At this James reddens visibly, eyebrows perking for a moment before he regains his composure. He snorts.

“Yeah, fucking. Apparently.” He says, after a pause. Eddie can’t keep in his amusement any longer and so he buries his face into Seamus’ hair, chuckling directly into Seamus’ ear and sending involuntary shivers up and down his skin. 

This apparently passes as a perfectly couple-y thing to do, and James just looks at them, stunned.

“Well, fuck. Congratulations to the happy couple, apparently.” He says.

“Thanks!” Eddie says brightly. Seamus follows suit with a shrug and a “Yeah.”

“Hey, I thought we were going to check out the Splash Zone?”

The trio turns at the sound of Aleks’ voice behind them. If Seamus didn’t know any better he’d assume that the boy was appearing out of nowhere after waiting impatiently for his friends. It’s more likely though, he decides, that Aleks had been hiding this entire time, watching and keeping tabs on how everything went down.

He’s a smart one, Seamus will give him that.

“So how did  _you_  know?” James asks before Aleks can even reach them, stomping over pleasantries to get to the point.

Aleks reaches them a second later. “About what, Seamus and Eddie?”

“Of  _course_  Seamus and Eddie,” James says. “That’s the last fucking thing we were talking about.”

Aleks just smiles, meeting Eddie’s eyes with a terribly sweet grin. “Dude, I live with Eddie. Do you think there’s anything going on with him that I don’t know?”

“Yeah, I’m not great with secrets.” Eddie admits freely. He’s untangled himself somewhat from Seamus’ presence and Seamus feels like he can breathe a little better. “After our first date at the movies I came squealing home and told Aleks everything because I was so pumped up.”

Aleks turns to Seamus as Eddie is talking, eyes widening in a ‘woah’ kind of fashion, one that Seamus mimics. He hadn’t known that Eddie was such a good improv artist, but he’s not about to throw him off track.

“Yeah.” Aleks agrees. “Like a fuckin’ teenage girl or something, it was… nuts.”

“Well, fuck.” James says. And then, “You know I’m not actually paying you fifty dollars, right Aleks?”

Oh, Seamus realizes very quickly. There had been money involved. Now this makes a little more sense.

“What the fuck?” Aleks sputters. “No, we had a deal.”

“Right, because you would have paid me fifty dollars if you were wrong.”

“Yeah, I would have! Do you think I’m not a man of my word?”

“Oh my God, go to the try and drown each other or something please.” Eddie interjects, slipping out of Seamus’ grip and getting between the bickering pair. They break apart, not pleased to do so but willingly. “Get a head start, me and Seamus will meet you there.”

The two grumble their agreements, more so James then Aleks, who turns around to give Seamus and Eddie a thumbs up.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He says salaciously, and with James’ back turned Eddie is free to give Aleks the finger. When they’re out of sight and hearing range, Eddie collapses on to Seamus’ beach chair, laughing in high-pitched little whines.

Seamus sways back and forth on his feet, allowing Eddie to get it out of his system. His skin feels weirdly warm where it had been pressed up against the boy but not in a way he doesn’t like. Just a way he doesn’t know how to process right now. This is all happening a little quick.

“So,” He says once Eddie collapses back onto Seamus’ towel in a fit of giggles, “You wanna tell me what just happened? I mean, as your significant other,”

“Yeah, sorry about that, dude.” Eddie says. He pulls his hands up to cover his sunglasses against the glare of the mid-afternoon sun, peeking up at Seamus through his fingers. “It was just a joke that Aleks made that got out of hand.”

“You don’t say,” Seamus replies, feeling the place on his skin where Eddie had kissed him. Well, not kissed, he reasons. Quickly pecked, like a European greeting.

It’s still warm though.

“We were just talking shit and I made fun of James, asking when his and Aleks’ wedding was. I bet you can guess how good James took that, and then he asked me when you and me were gonna start dating.”

“Ah.” Seamus says. He’s well familiar with James’ defense techniques. One, curse like it’s going out of style. Two, redirect. Three, profit.

“So then Aleks goes, ‘ _They’re already dating dude_ ,’” Eddie does a terrible butchering of Aleks’ voice, Seamus smirks at it, “And yeah, it just kind of ran from there. I had the feeling you’d think it was funny, sorry if I, y’know, took it too far.”

Eddie removes a hand from in front of his sunglasses to tap his cheek in the same place he’d kissed Seamus, wincing politely.

“Well, once I pieced together that James was getting pranked and that money was changing hands, I figured I’d be pretty cool with it. Better than killing the joke, anyway.” Seamus says this all while trying to appear cool and suave and not at all rattled. It works on Eddie at least.

His companion breathes what looks to be a sigh of relief. Seamus is something like flattered.

“Yeah man, you saved the day.” Eddie tells him. “And ruined James’ if Aleks holds him to the bet.”

“So do I get compensation for playing the role of boyfriend number one?”

“Two, technically, and I’m glad you’re worried about the important things, Seamus.”

“Someone’s gotta be.”

Eddie gives him a warm laugh at this and moves back to standing, surveying the water park’s landscape before turning in the direction of the attraction they’d been headed towards before all of the nonsense broke loose.

“You swear you don’t mind?” Eddie asks, “Playing boyfriend for the day?”

Seamus shakes his head; he’d be lying if he said the idea didn’t appeal to him. Getting James riled up just by hanging out with a guy he’d already been hanging out with all day isn’t much of a bad straw to pull.

“Not at all.” Seamus assures Eddie. “So do you think we should be holding hands when we find them, or,”

/  +  /

“I hate all of you, you’re all dead to me. Fuck you,  _fuck you_.”

Seamus watches as the skin around James’ knuckles go white with tension from where his hand is clasped around the guardrail. In front of and behind them the line for the water slide stretches indefinitely, though no one Seamus can see is having as hard a time as James currently is.

Convincing him to get on the water slide was a feat only achievable by Aleks, and Seamus still isn’t sure if it was the taunting or the pouting that finally did him in. All he knows is that as soon as Eddie had announced that he and Seamus would be heading up the staircase, Aleks had jumped in as well. Then James had pouted about the fact that he was being left alone, and there’d been enough stinted shouting to worry a couple of moms around them.

A long argument made short; they got James on the staircase.

Not without hearing a long and articulate string of expletives on the way up of course, but the same could be expected of anything that James didn’t like. Currently, Seamus is fairly sure that the only thing keeping him from sprinting down the stairs and back to the safety of the earth is the fact that Aleks is behind him, and so now he’s got something to prove.

“This is your fault, you know that.” James pouts, glaring at Seamus. Seamus raises his eyebrows; as far as he’s concerned he’s the only non-guilty party member here. He’s about to defend himself but James carries on, “I know  _you_  talked  _him_  into this, it’s not my fault that your tryhard boyfriend is Aleks’ best friend and,”

James’ words fade to their usual muffled babble in Seamus’ ears. It’s still really strange, hearing Eddie being called  _that_  and remembering their charade. It hasn’t been long at all since the joke sprang up but it turns out that pretending to be Eddie’s boyfriend is as simple as being his regular friend was. Only now they stand just a little bit closer and smile a little bit more.

It’s still driving James up the wall.

It turns out that Eddie’s very happy to play the part as best he can. He’s the one who always makes a little show of resting his hand on the square of Seamus’ back, or consistently remembering to call him cute or hun or babe. Seamus just rolls with it, impressed. With Eddie doing all the hard work, he’s glad to let this game play out as long as it needs to.

“Can’t help that I landed myself a great catch.” Seamus boasts, and Eddie glows at the comment. James doesn’t look too phased.

“Fuck you.” He reiterates.

They move up steadily, and only once does Eddie jokingly nudge James’ hip closer to the guardrail. Once is of course enough, and only the genuine apologetic paling of Eddie’s face combined with Aleks’ iron grip on James’ arm keep him from sprinting down the steps then and there.

Eddie spends the rest of the walk up apologizing and James fumes, repeatedly rubbing the circle of skin where Aleks had grabbed him instead of responding.

On top of the water slide Seamus can see everything. Well, kind of at least. Without his glasses the world laid out below him is a blurred mess of squares and rectangles and pool umbrella circles, but the view is still staggering. Eddie joins him in world-gazing and Seamus is once again aware of how close the boy stands to him, ever-committed to the game.

The life guard behind them blows a whistle and summons the next rider forward. Seamus decides that this is kind of nice, just to be along for the ride.

“Feel like King of the world, Seamus?” Eddie asks. When Seamus turns to study him he finds that he’s got a hand half lifted, as though he was considering resting it on Seamus’ shoulder or back. He drops it when Seamus turns his head though, that and his gaze.

“Nah, just kind of feel like I’m really high up. Kinda woozy.”

“You alright? You gonna pull a James on me?” His words actually carry worry too, how touching.

Seamus just laughs, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m good. But I am glad you’re here actually, because there’s no other way I would have gone on this. It’s not much fun going at it alone, you know?”

Eddie looks close to beaming, his chest definitely swells a little bit with pride. He lifts his hover hand and decidedly plops it down on Seamus’ shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze before there’s a whistle behind them.

“Oh yeah man, I know.”

Turning around, Eddie watches a kid settle into one of the slides and look up at the attendant with moon-sized eyes, waiting. A second later the lifeguard blows his whistle again, reaching down to tap the kid’s shoulder forward. Then he’s off, shrieking and laughing the whole way down.

When Seamus’ gaze turns to Aleks and James he actually feels his gut twist in pity at how worked up James has become. For all of a second at least before he remembers it’s a goddamn amusement ride.

“Oop,” Seamus says, wandering closer to the line and tugging Eddie along with him. “Looks like we’re almost up.”

There are single-person slides and double-person slides, both of which wind down in spirals and tubes and sharp, gut-dropping plunges. Seamus watches with a cold satisfaction as James weakly lowers himself into the single-person slide, clinging to either side of the slide like a cat trying not to be dipped in a bath. The lifeguard can clearly see that James is terrified, so can everyone around them and NASA, and gives him a supportive wince. Then they turn to Aleks, who has been hovering close since it became their turn.

“Wanna do the honors?” The lifeguard asks, barely able to be heard over the roar of all the water jets around them. Aleks looks like he’s just been offered a ride on Santa’s sleigh and excitedly inches closer until he’s centered behind James’ spine.

The lifeguard checks over the ledge once to make sure the slide is fully clear, then gives Aleks a thumbs up. He blows the whistle again, but it’s barely heard under the yelp of surprise James gives as Aleks double-handedly sends him careening forward.

Aleks laughs so hard that he has to bend over, and both Seamus and Eddie rush the guardrail to see the water slide spit James out at the end. When it does James tumbles out, as graceful as a fish on land, and glares up at his assembled audience.

It’s hard to see what exactly he’s doing with his hand down there, what with Seamus’ poor vision and all, but he’s pretty sure he could venture a guess.

The lifeguard blows his whistle again,  “Next.”

“That’s me.” Aleks says proudly, hissing as he lowers himself down between the spraying jets and waiting for the telltale tap. He gets it a second later and goes careening down, to where James is no doubt waiting.

“Hey, we got a double over here.” Comes another voice, and both Seamus and Eddie look up to see that there’s a gap in the line, too many singles, not enough doubles.

Seamus looks quickly between the two different slides, the only difference is that the double is wider and more chaotic. He has a feeling he knows how Eddie will feel about that.

“What do you think?” He asks coyly, trying to be quick. There is a line, after all.

“You want to?” Eddie asks, voice tight like he’s receiving a gift.

“I guess.” Seamus says. “It is a couples slide, after all.”

The sun has kissed Eddie’s cheeks red enough so that it’s hard to see his blush but it’s there, Seamus knows it. He feels his own skin prick as well, wondering if he took the joke too far. But before he can overanalyze it there’s a cough from the slide attendants, and Seamus nimbly steps over to the double, Eddie hot on his trail.

“You first?” The attendant asks, and Seamus nods, settling in as best he can. A second later there’s a weight on his back and a pair of legs winding around his waist and all of the sudden Seamus realizes why this isn’t the most popular “bro” activity.

Then there’s a whistle, and they’re off.

Eddie tries to keep his hands to himself but it soon proves to be too difficult, too many steep falls and harsh turns that have the two of them crashed against each other, sputtering against the water and choking down laughter so they can breathe.  

Eddie’s skin is warm on top of Seamus’, and his laugh careens out of the slide and into the open air. Seamus is laughing too, smaller, more focused breaths, but laughter all the same. His original plan had been to stay still, as to avoid an elbow in his eye or whatever other hazards being so close to Eddie might have, but before they’re even half way down the water has twisted them, warped them so they’re nothing but limbs and heaving chests and cheek-aching smiles.

At some point they enter a dark blue tube and Eddie’s fingers clasp around Seamus’ waist, holding himself especially close. Seamus doesn’t think a thing of this, too preoccupied with the steep final drop coming up in front of them, and only grabs on to the warm hands on top of his skin as they reach it.

And as quick as it began it ends, the light at the end of the tunnel approaching fast. Their momentum propels them well forward and they crash into the pool at the end, a mess of fumbling bodies.

Eddie’s still holding him as they go under the water. He’s got Seamus in a vice grip, arms still laced around his belly. It’s only after Seamus gives a couple experimental twists that the boy seems to remember to let go. Seamus pushes off of him good-naturedly and swims up.

When they surface they’re snickering and panting, moving away from the end of the slide quickly but still close, elbows brushing. James and Aleks are close, at the area outside of the pool at the place where bored impatient parents go to tan while their kid waits for half an hour in line. James seems to have regained some of the pallor in his skin and Aleks isn’t a bloodied pulp on the ground, so Seamus guesses they worked out their differences some way or another.

And Aleks is watching them.

Seamus catches the boy staring as he flicks his hair back, still trying to catch his breath and find his center of gravity. Once again, Eddie’s tactful fingers find the edge of his brow and push his hair back, this time automatically, dutifully even.

Aleks watches this with something on his face like fascination. Seamus’ first instinct is to shrug it off, he doesn’t know Aleks well enough to understand what’s ticking in his brain and he’s not gonna extend the effort to find out. (Yet, at least.) But the closer Seamus and Eddie get to their friends the more scrutinizing Aleks’ gaze becomes. Seamus starts to feel like a difficult math problem with how weighted the boy’s gaze is.

Then Eddie, Faux Boyfriend of the year, slings an arm easily over Seamu’s shoulders. It’s not even an affectionate move; Eddie’s just a tactile person. Seamus has seen him rest against, bump, nudge, pull on and fall off of several people in the name of friendship, and so he considers this one nicety no different.

Except.

Except there’s something about the eye-roll that James does when Seamus lets this happen. It’s a good-natured one, the kind anyone gets when their partner gets affectionate. ‘Get a room’ type stuff. Seamus figures that this is appropriate, considering that James is watching what he believes to be two people in a monogamous relationship.

But that eye-roll, a gesture of acceptance, combined with Aleks’ questioning frown suddenly hits Seamus like a freight train. Suddenly Seamus is entirely sure what the question rattling around in Aleks’ brain is. And moreover, he realizes that he doesn’t know the answer.

The foursome head off to find out what the rest of the park has to offer them. Eddie’s arm is still secured around Seamus’ shoulders and Aleks has dropped whatever thought it was that had plagued him for all of a minute. But Seamus hasn’t.

In fact the question lays so heavy on his mind that for the first time today, he feels maybe a little bit cold.

/  +  /

Seamus has never been this spent in his life.

Long shadows spill over the edge of the water park attractions. The sun won’t set for three more hours but everything already has a late-in-the-day glow, and a steep portion of the park has already packed up and headed home. Seamus doesn’t think he’ll be lifting his arms again any time soon, and only takes comfort in the fact that he’ll be heading out soon too.

His skin is warm. Despite his best efforts he’s sure the sun got to him in some places, but he’s not burnt enough to complain. (Yet.) His stomach is filled with crappy fried food and bottled water (and pool water, probably,) and all around he just feels exhausted and content. He’s glad he came.

Off on the other end of the park, James and Aleks are taking a few last lazy laps at the river, which probably means they’re still flipping each other over and trying not to snap each other’s necks. Not to mention having a great time doing it, he’s sure.

And Eddie… Seamus lost sight of him a while ago, after Aleks and James had split while Seamus went to pack up their belongings. One minute the boy had been right there beside him helping him fold towels, then he’d said something along the lines of “Be right back, Sea,” and he’d been gone.

Seamus thinks of Eddie and his skin buzzes. His stomach clenches. His head warns to throb.

Ever since his revelation by the water slide Seamus has been acutely aware of Eddie. All of his little nuances, keeping Seamus close, the little pet names, always offering to share a water bottle or a snack. Before, Seamus had attributed this to one of two things.  Either the trick they were playing on James, or the fact that Eddie is just a decent human being who wants his friend to stay hydrated and happy. And he’s sure both of these things are true.

But…

Seamus lifts his hand again, to the spot where Eddie had kissed him. It doesn’t feel like anything anymore, but for a while back there his nerves had been frazzled and he’d felt strangely flattered. Now all he can think about is whatever it was in Eddie’s head that made him do it. Seamus has to think that Eddie’s the kind of guy who will go lengths to get a good laugh, but he’d gone in so… naturally.

He’d entwined his fingers with Seamus’ naturally. He’d called him cute, and funny, and the best, all naturally. He’d jumped at the chance to pretend they were a couple naturally, for Christ’s sake.

The fact that Seamus didn’t piece it all together sooner is kind of embarrassing, now that he thinks about it.

What’s really strange to Seamus though, is how much he’d enjoyed it. Even after he’d figured out that this wasn’t what they were pretending it was, Seamus still found himself happy to let Eddie rest his chin on his shoulder, or smear suntan lotion across Eddie’s back. He’d told himself that he was still playing along so that Aleks would get his money and he could get the satisfaction of a job well done. But there was more to it than that. It went deeper.

“What’re you looking at, Seamus?”

So lost in his thoughts, the actual voice of Eddie catches Seamus by surprise. He breaks out of reverie and turns to see the boy approaching him with an ice-cream cone in hand. So that’s where he’d run off to.

“Nothin’.” Seamus replies, voice stinted. “Just. Nothing, really.”

“Interesting stuff, man.” Eddie says. He joins the other boy where he sits, on a small grass slope overlooking the rest of the park. He sits cross-legged in the cool grass and laps away at his ice cream, perfectly content. Seamus makes a point to not look at him because he’s not sure what he’ll say if he does.

“You want some?”

There’s a vanilla ice cream cone under his nose. It’s more than a little melted and some of it is steadily dripping on to the leg of his swimsuit. Seamus watches this, detached for a second, before his sticks his tongue out to take a halfhearted lick.

“I thought about getting you one too,” Eddie says, “But I’m not sure what kind you like and I didn’t want to bring you the wrong thing.”

Seamus smirks at this, shaking his head. “You know,” he says, “The saying is that it’s the thought that counts, but I could really go for one of those frozen ice things with a gumball at the bottom right now.”

Eddie laughs back, teeth cracking into the side of his cone.  

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He replies through a full mouth. “Red or blue?”

“Blue, exclusively.”

“Right answer!” Eddie chirps, tossing a weightless punch off of Seamus’ shoulder. “If you’d have said red we would have been over and done with, immediately.”

It’s supposed to be another joking reference to their (Well, Seamus’) game, but it falls flat quickly. When James isn’t there to roll his eyes it’s not as fun, but even beyond that there must be something in Seamus’ posture that puts out the light mood. He finds his knees are bouncing impatiently, and words are on the verge of his lips but Seamus doesn’t want to make this weird. They were having a good time.

“You can tell me, you know.” Seamus says.

Such a good time.

At first Eddie is confused, cocking his head slightly and squinting at Seamus’ words. Whether he’s genuinely baffled or playing dumb Seamus can’t be sure.

“Let’s be real here, you’re not a subtle guy, Eddie.” Seamus says. It pains him to do so. They could have left this entire thing at the front gates. “And… you kissed me.”

He doesn’t see the realization hit Eddie’s eyes but just but the way his shoulders go stiff, by the way Eddie ducks his head and sucks in a quick breath, Seamus gets the feeling that he’s hit the nail on the head.

Eddie takes another lick of his cone in a way that can only be described as defeated.

“It was that obvious, huh?” He laughs shyly. Seamus has never heard Eddie be bashful before, it’s not the worst.

“I mean, not at first.” Seamus says. “For a while there I thought you were just a really good actor. Then you kind of got… too good. Too believable, if you get where I’m coming from.”

Eddie’s still not lifted his head entirely, and Seamus can’t see his eyes because of his glasses. But the boy’s posture is rigid and tight and Seamus feels terrible for even bringing it up at all.

“I should have figured.” Eddie sighs. “It’s just, ever since we met I’ve been really interested in you, and I feel like we make a good team. And look, if it means anything to you, okay, I never actually thought we were… together. But the opportunity was there and I just kind of ran with it. Like some wish fulfillment bullshit.”

“Well don’t beat yourself up about it.” Seamus hums. The situation is too tense for him to handle right now and he’s no expert at lightening the mood. Shit. “It’s not that big of a deal, I swear. I just thought it’d be good for you to know… that I know. Y’know?”

“Yeah.” Eddie says. He lets out a slow breath that quickly transforms into a mirthless giggle as he slides his head into his free palm. “God. I kissed you. I held your hand. Fuckin’… groped you on the water slide.”

Eddie’s embarrassment is enough to make Seamus burn too. But he pushes through it.

“Honestly, sounds like kind of a winning day for you.” Seamus interjects. He’s not prepared for the elbow that bounces off his ribs a second later. “Hey! I was being serious.”

“I know you were asshole, that’s the worst part. I had a great day. It was the best.” He glances down, resting his lips on the curve of his arm so his voice is barely audible. “…You’re the best.”

“Well I had a nice time too.” Seamus replies. His stomach starts doing back flips before the sentence is even out of his mouth. A red light is flashing behind his eyes,  _are you actually doing this_?

“Did you?” Eddie asks, perking up.

“Fuck, man. Spending the day with someone who laughs at all my jokes and compliments how shiny my hair is isn’t a punishment.”

There’s so much that’s unsaid, just hanging between them. Seamus feels like he can reach out a finger and drag it through the words hovering in mid-air. Eddie gives up on eating the last drippy remnants of his ice cream and overheads it into a trash bin near bye. Then he turns back, and takes a breath, and looks Seamus right in the eyes.

“So by any chance do you feel…similarly?”

Seamus can’t stop the word coming out of his mouth, it tastes like a bitter pill. “No.”

Immediately Eddie’s posture deflates and the grin on his face springs up fast, smothering his dashed hopes.

“Ah, then,”

“But.” Seamus tacks on, swiveling to stare at Eddie full on. “That doesn’t mean I can’t, or don’t want to.”

The boy slowly lights up like a Christmas tree, trying hard to keep his cool and failing miserably. His eyebrows shoot up hard enough to kiss his hairline and his voice is shaky when he speaks again. “…Seamus?”

“You’re a great guy, at least I think so.” Seamus says. He wishes he had something to fiddle with to help ease his thoughts out. Methodically he plucks out blades of grass and rests them on his knee. “And I’d like to get to know you better, one on one I mean. Or we can get revenge and drag Aleks and James along, it doesn’t matter. But.”

He pulls up a blade of grass and rests it on Eddie’s knee as well. The other boy is already nodding.

“Going to get some food together and seeing a movie afterwards like you said, that’s something I could see myself doing with you. Enjoying with you.”

Eddie’s nigh vibrating now, his embarrassment now gone and replaced entirely with electricity. He’s steepling his fingers in front of his mouth in what can only be an attempt to keep his composure, but his voice is anything but composed when he speaks again.

“I would… like that very much, Seamus.” He says, visibly holding himself back from punching the air in victory.

“So it’s a date.” Seamus says. And then, “A second date, technically.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Eddie laughs. “Oh, and sorry by the way, I don’t usually kiss within the first two hours of dating someone.”

“Eh, special circumstances.” Seamus says, waving his hand.

“I’m glad you see it that way.”

The air is still a little nervous and cloying now, but at least it’s at a level that Seamus can handle. He dusts off his hands and wipes the grass off both his and Eddie’s knees and moves to get to his feet.

“So, wanna go grab James and Aleks and cut the chord that has them attached to each other’s hips?” He asks, offering a hand to the boy on the ground. Eddie takes it, squeezing and hauling himself up.

“Sure.” Eddie says. He pauses as Seamus tosses his towel over his shoulder and heads in the direction of the lazy river.

“Man.” Seamus hears the boy say as they walk in tandem down the smooth concrete path, “Aleks is gonna go nuts when he finds out I got you to date me before he could tie James down. But to be fair I think I wanted it more.”

Seamus tosses a fond glance in Eddie’s direction, a genuine one. His hand twitches, remembering the feeling of Eddie’s warm, calloused skin against his own. He can’t help but feel exceptionally bold as he reaches between them, scooping Eddie’s palm into his hand. Eddie lets him, a high-pitched giggle breaking into the air around them. Seamus’ stomach is flip-flopping again, but this time in a good way.

“Always glad to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to like comment and subscribe for more content like this in the future


End file.
